One Week of Bliss (Shut Up Series)
by Sincere Friendship
Summary: A mini-series to celebrate the tumblr event, Mimato Week 2016!
1. Day 2 - Shut Up and Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters.**

 **A/N: Please refrain from flaming the writer personally; we're only writing fanfiction. If you're not a fan of the characters being shipped, simply don't read it because everybody is entitled to their own preferences without deserving to be disrespected.**

 **Hey guys! So I didn't know about Mimato Week until I posted Fukushuu (my Mimato/Michi version of Revenge) and browsed some Mimato fanfic to read. Although I am glad I didn't miss it completely, I'm so horribly behind! I have never done one-shots before but I'm going to see if I can crank out 6 by tomorrow's end. Wish me luck and hope you enjoy the read :)**

 **Day 2: Firsts will be based on one of my favorite songs, Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon.**

* * *

Shut Up and Dance

He shifted uncomfortably atop a bar stool as he surveyed the mass of sweaty, tangled bodies, swaying and twirling to the loud beat in the dance floor before him. He took a healthy swig of his beer in order to drown his current discomfort and the sorrow that threatened to tear at him.

This was not the place he had in mind. He was more of a quiet tavern or underground house of music kind of guy. They had drinks there too and less… frisky people. He silently cursed Taichi for dragging him out here and _leaving_ him to join in the touchy sweat party. He wasn't even sure if Taichi was still there, he certainly couldn't see him from where he sat.

He sighed at his predicament. One of his closest friends had unexpectedly wanted to meet with him after class at his dorm and he agreed, not knowing the context.

 _That afternoon came and she arrived at last, ginger hair disheveled from the rebellious wind. She had looked nice; he almost didn't notice the decorative box she held in her hands. She said she wanted to talk and the urgency in her eyes worried him. She didn't wait until they could sit or settle in, she just blurted out what she had been dying to say._

" _Yamato," she held out the box to him, "I like you."_

 _He raised his brow, unsure of what to say._

" _We've been friends a long time and I'm the closest female you've ever let in. We're almost done with college and I'm… done waiting. I want you to know that I like you and I want to be your girlfriend."_

 _He hadn't noticed his jaw drop until he noticed her furrow her brows in frustration. "Yamato, please say something."_

" _S-Sora, I… I don't know what to say. I mean you're right, you and Taichi are the only people I ever opened up to but, Taichi's in love with you."_

 _Sora staggered back, a flush creeping to her tanned cheeks. "T-Taichi? Wait, that has nothing to do with what I told you just now but, did you say Taichi's in love with me?" She gaped at him now. Did she not realize he had just subtly rejected her?_

 _Yamato cleared his throat. "Yeah, he's been in love with you for years. Don't tell me you never noticed…"_

 _She averted her gaze. "Well he never said anything. There was a time I might have presumed that was the case but he never asked me out or…" She lifted her russet brown eyes to meet his cool blue ones. "You just changed the subject. Are you trying to say—"_

" _I'm sorry, Sora. You're one of my best friends and I love you but, I just don't feel that way. And besides, there's Taichi and he's my best friend too…" Suddenly, Taichi's plant by the window sill had the most interesting look about it. He focused his attention on it as he heard the stifled sniffling that came from his friend. He was not the best at this sort of stuff. Crying girls made him very uncomfortable._

" _I just don't get it. You're either not interested in me in that way or you're just saying that for Taichi's sake."_

 _He remained silent, examining the tendrils of his potted plant. He curled his fingers into a fist, open and close. How to fix this mess…?_

" _I want to know, Yamato. Please."_

 _He shifted his gaze towards her and the sight tore at him. Proud, strong, kind, loving Sora who had been there for him through thick and thin trying to hide the tears as she quickly wiped them away. He sighed and went over to where she had ended up sitting, reaching out and giving her a hug. It was all he could do for hurting her. "I'm sorry, Sora…"_

 _She nodded, realization finally hitting her. It was both. She gathered herself and bounded towards the door. He walked her to the door and she smiled up at him._

" _Thank you for your honesty."_

 _He reached his hand out to her. "Friends?"_

" _Of course, dummy." She shook it. "But, I will need some time away from you. This was incredibly embarrassing for me and I just… can't see you for a while. I hope you understand."_

 _Yamato nodded, a sadness creeping into his bones. This could very well be the end of their friendship. "I understand." He did but it still pained him._

 _She turned away but before Yamato closed the door, she turned back and he paused, his shoulders tensing. "Please tell that idiot, Taichi, that if he never takes that leap of faith and tell me how he truly feels before we graduate, he will never get the chance."_

 _Yamato relaxed. "Yeah, will do."_

Yamato sighed deeply then chugged the rest of his beer. He'd known Sora a long time and he had been open with her about his feelings at times but, he just wasn't an intimate guy. After going through his parents' divorce and being separated from his younger brother, he had learned to close those doors. Every time he accidentally stumbled upon his dad crying or hung his head when he couldn't afford to fly Takeru home for the summer, those doors locked shut and he learned to build up walls and encased them in ice. All around his heart.

Yamato was incapable of feeling past a certain point. He was certain he couldn't love, that's why he had never dated or been with anybody. His heart had never jumped at the sight of a pretty girl, he was so very abnormal and... disinterested.

Until now.

A giggle and a mess of brown hair sent him from his thoughts and back to the present.

"Yamato!"

He turned in his barstool to meet with the impish grin that belonged to Taichi but it wasn't his friend that captured his gaze but the beauty beside him. She was slender yet curved in all the right places; her hair fell in silken waves of rose gold—honey brown tinged with pink; her eyes, a vibrant hazel that held multiple tiers of light brown and gold; and her curved pouty lips, pink and glossy. She donned a black backless dress with a pair of not worn but not new pink high-tops.

He watched hypnotically as her hips swayed to the music and she sauntered towards him.

"Hey buddy! Sorry I disappeared on you. I was struggling to keep up with this one." Taichi pointed a thumb toward Mimi who tilted her head and smiled at him.

He swallowed then realization struck. He knew this girl. "Mimi?"

She threw her arms around him, her lithe body between his legs as he tried not to fall off his seat. A line of heat went through his body at the contact, her body crushing into his in a tight embrace. She was speaking but he couldn't hear her as he buried his face in her hair and took in her sweet scent. This was Mimi he was holding and he was absolutely lost in her. Ice began to melt.

What seemed like an eternity was only a moment as Mimi broke off in a giggle at something Taichi said. Yamato sagged in his seat as her warmth left him and he realized Taichi had made fun of him. He scowled.

"Aw, come on, Yamato. You've been moping since this afternoon. I took you here to cheer you up, so cheer up!" Taichi clapped him on the back. Before Yamato could knock him off, he peered into his phone's screen, eyes wide. Taichi excused himself to take the call.

Mimi hopped on the bar stool next to Yamato with not a care in the world, not even noticing as the short skirt of her dress shifted up. He pried his eyes away as a flush crept up his cheeks.

"Yamato-kun," she whined, a tease playing in her eyes. "did you miss me?"

He glanced sidelong at her, trying to will his face to neutrality. "Not at all." She swatted him and he grinned. "When did you get back? I haven't seen in you in what…" he looked up to think.

"Five years." She looked wistfully away and ordered two drinks. "I got back just tonight actually. I felt restless so I decided to come out and wreck myself. I saw Taichi on the dance floor making a fool of himself so I decided to surprise him." She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes. "It was funny when he didn't recognize me right away and thought I was hitting on him!"

Yamato snickered at the thought but didn't tear his gaze away from the dull glow in her eyes. "Why _are_ you back? Did something happen with your folks in New York?"

Instead of answering him, she accepted her drinks and handed him one. It was the beer he had been drinking. How had she known?

"Taichi said you're brooding over girl problems. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She prodded and he noticed the corner of her lips tug into a teasing smile.

"I don't. Taichi's an idiot." He tensed in his seat, suddenly all too aware of her eyes boring onto him. He cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't feel like it." She turned away and chugged down her beer. He gaped at her incredulously. Since when could she…

"You're holding back." He blurted out and she stopped three quarters through her pint.

"Oh? Am I?" She raised a brow and that playful smile was back. "I didn't realize that. Bartender!" Yamato furrowed his brows in confusion. He watched the bartender lean in to her. "Two shots, please! One vodka, one whiskey."

"Mimi, what are you—"

She put a finger up to his lips and leaned in close. He could feel her hot breath against his lips. "You said I was holding back so now, I'm cutting loose. I'm in your hands now, handsome. Please take _good_ care of me!"

He blinked back in surprise but that didn't stop the wild explosion of drums in his chest. Damn this girl. Since when did she get so… irresistible?

She shoved a shot of whiskey in his hand as she clinked their shot glasses together in a toast. "Bottoms up!" She shot her vodka and chased it with the remainder of her beer.

He protested taking the whiskey shot in his hand at first but finally conceded. She leaned in close to him and though their bodies didn't touch, her hands somehow wound up in his hair. There was a haze of mirth in her eyes. Was she toying with him?

"It's shorter than I remember." She bit her lip as her gaze flicked about every inch of him. He felt awfully hot in his black jacket. He watched her as she took in every bit of his image in her memory. She looked so damn beautiful, it took every ounce of his willpower not to kiss her. He hadn't realized it but the ice had melted.

They were so locked in that moment that they didn't realize when Taichi had returned. He sped up to Mimi's other side and bumped into another patron, accidentally knocking her off her stool. The few inches of distance that separated them disappeared as Mimi's lips brushed onto his. Although Yamato made to catch her, he felt his heart stopped for that moment. They had kissed. Yes, it was an accident... a very brief and fortunate accident. But it was also his first kiss. And it was with Mimi who may or may not be too drunk to realize what had just happened. He groaned but he held her still.

The beat picked up and so did the dance floor. Mimi's eyes lit up and she twisted from his grasp. "I love this song! Let's go!" She pulled at him but he wouldn't budge.

Ishida Yamato was a cool guy. He did _not_ dance. He shook his head at her. "I don't dance. But Taichi's here so—"

"Shut up and dance with me." When he hesitated, he swore he saw a flash of hunger in her eyes. Instead of continuing to pull him, she pulled herself towards him and ground her bottom against him.

He stiffened at her movements and felt his lower region stirring. A line of fire from his crotch to his face and ears shot up immediately and he stumbled on his words. "M-Mimi, w-what are you—!"

She smiled darkly at him and planted a kiss on his jaw. "I said shut up and dance with me." And before his body reacted embarrassingly to her movements, he slid off his stool and followed her to the dance floor.

She grinned broadly at Taichi who gave her a thumbs up. Yamato looked back at Taichi to plead for his help but Taichi winked and turned away, ordering a drink. He cursed Taichi for taking him here. But it wasn't all bad he guessed, _she_ was here.

"Oh don't you dare look back." She pulled him further and turned him to face her. "Just keep your eyes on me." She held his hands fast and danced around him, against him, and soon after, with him. "Block everyone else out and pretend it's just you and me. Feel the music with your body, feel the bass against your blood. And dance!"

He did exactly as she said and his body started moving on its own. He must be drunk if his body was reacting to this upbeat music. The walls crumbled, one by one.

As they danced the night away, arm in arm, hand in hand, spinning, twirling, stumbling on the floor, and laughing, something clicked inside him. His stomach fluttered with a million butterflies and his heart thumped chaotically against his ribcage. He was either horribly out of shape and getting ill or he was… feeling.

He watched her the whole time, her words echoing in his head. _Just keep your eyes on me._ Her cheeks were a bright pink as she smiled brightly, all inhibitions gone. He watched her hair bounce around her—he saw _more_ than her hair bounce around but he tried not to think about it. He just enjoyed her company, so happy, so alive, so pure. He had to admit he had never felt this alive since his first concert with the Teen-Age Wolves.

After however many songs, Mimi stopped dancing and started dragging him towards the exit. He followed suit and noticed Taichi missing from the bar. He checked his phone to see a text from him letting him know that he bounced. Traitor.

As they reached outside, Mimi panted. The air was cool and goosebumps appeared on her exposed skin. "Ah, it was so hot in there!"

Yamato looked at her. Even when sweating, she was so effortlessly breathtaking. He didn't know when he began to see her this way and he didn't know how it happened but his chest ached and he longed for her to be closer. As if hearing him, she took his arm and closed the distance between them.

"So…" she started and he raised his brow. "we never got to do it properly."

"What are you talking about?"

A coy smile appeared on her rosy lips. "Your first kiss."

"W-What?!" Yamato felt his face and ears burn with embarrassment.

"It's okay, Yamato-kun. I find it to be endearing." She said softly, her eyes reflecting sincerity.

He stammered, averting his gaze. Despite the cool air, he felt uncomfortably hot. Mimi giggled. "Oh, Yamato, please don't scowl!"

He wanted to disappear. He was so embarrassed! What the hell, was she toying with him? He was so caught up in himself that he didn't hear her completely, "—again?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Mimi smiled at him. "I said," she grabbed his jacket in her hands and pulled him close, "do you want to try that again?"

He stared at her. "Y-You mean…"

She nodded. He didn't know when his hands had moved but one lay against the small of her back, warmth spreading to his fingers at the feel of her bare skin and the other, grasped the back of her neck. She tiptoed to reach him as he leaned down and brought his lips down to meet her parted ones. Her lips were soft and they moved tenderly against his. He felt no awkwardness despite being his first time. He deepened the kiss, crushing himself to her and she responded with the same hunger and need neither of them knew they had, least of all for each other. Another click in his heart.

After a few moments, they broke off, panting. Bright hazel eyes met his clear azure ones, and a silent communication ensued between the two. Mimi smiled sweetly at him, her cheeks flushing even more as she averted her gaze. Her lips were red and swollen. Another lock fell away.

Next thing he knew, they were in a cab heading back to his dorm. Taichi wasn't home but he didn't care to find out where he was. They continued their kissing all the way into the wee hours of the night, but careful not to go any further. They had both been drinking and the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up regretting the whole thing. That would absolutely crush him. He didn't know how long it had been but she finally fell into a slumber, her head upon the space between his shoulder and chest, an arm sprawled across his chest, a smile on her lips. He stared at her angelic face, so radiant, so peaceful.

He planted a kiss on her head and held her close. It was at that moment that he realized what had happened. She had melted the ice, broke down the walls, and opened all the doors in his heart.

This woman was his destiny.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that was it, my first one-shot! Hope you guys liked my Mimato Week Day 2 tribute, Yamato's first kiss! This is also my first time writing only from Yamato's POV so please review and tell me what you think!)**


	2. Day 3 - Shut Up and Touch Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters.**

 **A/N: Please refrain from flaming the writer personally; we're only writing fanfiction. If you're not a fan of the characters being shipped, simply don't read it because everybody is entitled to their own preferences without deserving to be disrespected.**

 **So I failed horribly at trying to crank out a whole week in one day, I'm sorry! I'm going to trickle Mimato Week down to this week instead. It's not like anyone will mind. I had meant for these to be one-shots only but I decided to make it a mini-series comprised of moments to celebrate their relationship ups and downs. They will be short though so no complaints!**

 **Reviews: Reviews really help inspire us to write more so please take a quick moment to share your thoughts! Thank you!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed Day 2. Without further ado, here's Day 3: Sinful Sunday – just a short dirty moment. It will start out in Mimi's POV then switch over to Yamato then back and forth. WARNING: This is not for the faint of heart! Absolutely rated MA so if you're not comfortable with it, skipping this chapter will not impact the mini-series progression at all.**

* * *

Shut Up and Touch Me

Mimi lay sprawled on the bed as she took a sidelong glance at her friend who stood before the floor-length mirror wrapped in a towel, a flush evident against her tanned skin.

"Ne, Mimi… is this really okay?" Sora smiled nervously as she eyed the yellow cream strapless dress from the shopping bag Mimi brought in. It had a sweetheart neckline and the soft flowing skirt stopped above the knees.

Mimi nodded as she rolled off the bed, grabbed some pins from the vanity, and stood behind her friend. She gestured towards Sora's ginger hair. "It's the least I could do after you offered to let me stay all summer."

"Of course you can stay with me. My dorm mate moved out and nobody's come to claim the spot. Why turn you away when I have an extra bed?" Sora leaned back and Mimi grabbed a section of Sora's hair from the right, twisted it back and fastened it with two pins. "You don't need to give me anything in return for helping my best friend." She grabbed her straightener and twisted her hair in different directions to create soft beachy waves.

"Well, thank you. I wouldn't have anywhere else to go otherwise…"

Sora gave her a hug then slipped into the dress and grabbed the white cardigan it paired with.

Mimi gestured to a pair of espadrilles in another shopping bag and demanded her friend accept and wear it. It was Sora's first date with Taichi and she could tell her friend was nervous. "Sora, you look great. Taichi will faint after he sees you!"

Sora giggled as she grabbed her bag and made for the door. "I sure hope not. I don't think I can carry him in these heels."

Mimi laughed and waved Sora off. "Have fun, Sora-chan! Say hi to Taichi for me."

Sora smiled and nodded then locked the door behind her.

Mimi sighed. It had been two weeks since she left New York. Two weeks since she and Yamato…

Apart from all the drinking and the dancing, she had not expected to take Yamato's first kiss let alone go home with him and keep at it for hours. It was a wonder they didn't do more than that, seeing as how passionate it had all been. Knowing Yamato, he probably didn't want to take advantage of a girl under the influence. What a gentleman… unlike _that_ guy.

Her parents had allowed her all summer off from college in order to… collect herself. She had fled as fast as she could, booking the first available flight to Japan. She sat by the window and gazed out, willing herself not to think about her parents and what they would make her do after the summer was over and fall quarter begins.

Her phone chimed. She looked at the screen and heat spread from her face to her ears. It was Yamato.

She checked her messages and smiled. _Join me for dinner?_ Yes, please. Yamato had been so busy with finals that she hadn't spent much considerable time with him since that morning. They met up for brief lunch dates and talked. He asked questions she didn't want to answer but eventually did. Yamato had creatively cursed and held her tightly, telling her sweet nothings and promising to keep her safe. The brief lunches grew longer and next thing she knew, Yamato was asking her to be his girlfriend. It had all happened so fast yet, she couldn't say no. She knew she couldn't stay but she couldn't say anything but yes with all her heart.

Even Sora had been supportive. She told Mimi about her confession to Yamato and how embarrassing it had been. She had encouraged Mimi and told her that it was no small thing for Yamato to fall for a girl so she better not break his heart.

Mimi texted him back and agreed. Apparently, he was already on his way.

She examined herself in the mirror and changed into her black Rebecca Taylor bare back dress with a plunging V-neck and pleated waist. The skirt flowed freely just past her knees and she reached back to tie the crisscross string into a bow. She wore gold dangling earrings with a gold bracelet and matched it up with champagne gold high-heeled sandals. Her hair fell in soft waves, framing her heart-shaped face.

It was her first dinner date with Yamato and she couldn't contain the nervousness and excitement. She locked up and made her way down to his car where he waited. From a short distance she could see him leaning on his car, looking down at his watch. He looked so handsome. He had on a black button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a gray pant suit and black shoes. She looked to herself and smiled. She couldn't help but think how much they made a perfect pair.

* * *

He checked the black dial of his chrome watch to make sure they weren't running late for their dinner reservation. They had about a half hour and it wasn't far. His head came up when he heard the tapping of heels against the marble floor tiles. There she was, sauntering over to him, hips swaying, a sweet smile on her face but all he did was blink. Was he seeing right? Yes, she was already very beautiful to begin with but he didn't expect to see so much skin. Not that he was complaining. He blinked again and as soon as she reached him, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Her warmth spread through him like fire. He stifled a groan as her breast grazed his arm when she got in the car.

This was going to be a very difficult evening.

He drove off, hands gripped so tightly at the wheel the whites of his knuckles were showing. He heard a chuckle escape her lips and he turned ever so slightly but his eyes immediately fell to the nearly exposed mounds on her chest. His head felt so hot, he could feel it in his ears. He couldn't help it, they were _very_ distracting.

"It's okay, Yamato." She spoke softly.

"What?"

"You're my boyfriend now. No shame in looking."

He tore his eyes away immediately just in time to see red flashing lights and the railway crossing gates go down. He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. This was going to be at least five minutes and they risked being late to their reservation.

He sighed and relaxed his grip on the wheel, one hand reaching for hers and entwining their fingers together. He raised it up and placed a kiss on her hand. "You look beautiful, Mimi."

Mimi's cheeks visibly reddened and he saw her mouth open but no words came out. She was so beautiful, he never noticed just how much she'd blossom over the years she was away. Since they were stuck at the crossing, he might as well make the most of it.

He leaned over, his free hand under her chin, and pressed his lips softly against hers. She gasped against his lips in surprise but soon parted her lips to grant him entry. Her hands slid to his hair, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. Her skin was hot to the touch as his hands roamed her body and she didn't stop him, instead she arched her back and granted him more access. The feeling of her touch through his hair and her mouth moving passionately against his sent a pang of desire through him so strong, if the gates hadn't lifted, he would have grabbed her and pinned her on the seat.

It took all of his self-control to resume a steady breathing rhythm but one quick glance at her destroyed his effort. Her lids were lowered and eyes dark with passion, it was as if her mind continued where they had left off.

To hell with dinner. He changed directions and headed straight for his dorm. On the way, he was sure to shoot Taichi a text letting him know that him and Mimi are having dinner at the dorm and _cannot_ be disturbed. Taichi shot him back a text of an emoji with a stupid grin and a thumbs up.

As soon as they pulled up to the dormitories, Mimi turned to him with her brows raised. "Where are we going, Yamato?"

He turned to her, a flame of desire evident in his eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore."

A short gasp escaped her lips and soon after exiting his car, their mouths once again continued their epic clash. Her fingers moved down his back, digging into his muscles with a fierce possession. If she kept touching him like that, all his control might slip completely and he'd take her right there.

They made their way to his dorm in a tangle of mouths and hands roving all over each other until she moaned and spurred him to action. He lifted up her skirt and hoisted her up against him, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he shuffled to his dorm. His desire was so great, it was a miracle they made it to his door without pulling her into a cleaning closet.

When they were inside, he set her down and paused. "Are you sure?"

Mimi lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers through his golden hair, her eyes glazed with yearning. "Shut up and touch me."

Without a moment's hesitation, he kicked the door shut, locked it, and propped a chair under the knob, just in case Taichi decided to be a prick.

Her eyes blazed with a hunger that matched his own as they continued their passionate dance with mouths and tongues and hands all the way to his bed.

They couldn't kiss deeply enough and his mouth soon traveled to her ear and her neck where he did things he didn't know would cause such pleasure to come out of her mouth. His hand roamed and found a breast, the other caressing down her bare back and sliding under her skirt to grab her firm buttock. He nipped at her neck as he pulled at the string that kept her dress together. He broke away briefly to watch as the top portion fell away, revealing her naked breasts, peaked with arousal. He loosed a breath at the sight and marveled at her pure raw beauty.

"Yamato, please…" Mimi held her arms out at him and in a heartbeat, brought himself crashing down to claim one of her breasts in his mouth as he kneaded one with his hand.

* * *

She moaned at the feel of his touch and hot tongue flicking back and forth against her breast. She could feel one of his hands trailing down her stomach, pulling her dress down past her legs until it was discarded on the floor. His hand traveled to her lacy thong; instead of removing it, he moved it to the side in order to slide a finger inside her. Her eyes shot open in surprise as her body contracted and wrapped tightly around his finger. She arched her back against him, bringing herself closer and grinding herself against his hand. Another finger slipped in, his thumb caressing that sensitive bud that sent shivering heat along every inch of her body. "Y-Yamato…"

Her hands tore at his shirt, her fingertips running down the hard muscles of his shoulders. His mouth released hold of her breast as he trailed hot kisses down her stomach and slid between her thighs. Without removing his fingers, he began to feast on her, suckling at her most sensitive part as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She screamed his name in delight and he didn't stop until the white heat that rose up from her caused her body to convulse in sheer blinding ecstasy.

They broke away, panting and Yamato unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. Mimi went to him, kissing and gnawing at his lips, his neck, his ear. It was as if she had a hundred mouths and a large field of muscle to cover. She wanted him, here, now.

She grappled with his belt buckle and undid his pants. Her hand brushed over the hardness of his crotch and he let out a low growl as he hastily shrugged off his pants and undergarment, revealing a hard throbbing manhood, ready to bury itself in her.

She reached over and kissed his jaw, her hand sliding up and down his length. She moved down for a closer look and licked at the gathering moisture on his tip. His eyes widened as Mimi's mouth wrapped around him, licking and suckling, teasing as she moved up and down as far as she could go.

"M-Mimi… ah!" Yamato threw his head back, blood roaring through him as her fingers, mouth, and tongue caressed the bulb and length of him. With a deep groan and an overwhelming burning desire to be inside her, his hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up, setting her down on the bed with his mouth crushing into hers once more. Tongues flickered about, teeth nipping at each other as he slid his pulsating shaft inside her in a slow thrust that had her fracturing around him.

The sensation of pain was brief and hardly noticeable as it was masked by the immense pleasure that sent a crackling shock of heat throughout her body. The slow rhythm increased to match the hunger they felt for each other and Yamato's heavy breathing matched Mimi's in between her moaning and crying out his name.

Without missing a beat, he continued to pound inside of her as he hoisted them in a sitting position. Mimi's legs were wrapped around his waist, her breasts rubbing against his muscular chest and face as he held her waist in a steady grip, lifting her weight up and down against him.

They moved together with unending and burning euphoria, their breaths and cries mingled as they reached a crescendo that sent them both over the precipice.

* * *

He wasn't sure how many hours had passed but they laid in his bed, naked and tangled up in each other's arms. He gazed down at her sleeping face, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Her breathing was even and her heart steady unlike his, still raging and hammering against his chest at the sight of her in all her glory.

They had done it. Both of them, for the first time with each other after… two weeks of dating. He shook his head, not caring about how little time they had been together. It was a wonder in itself that he even lasted two weeks without taking her.

There were no regrets. She had said so herself. It doesn't matter if they were together two weeks, two months, or two years. He knew one thing for sure: he loved her. He loved her with such a fury that it threatened to rip him to pieces at the thought of being away from her. And even without her words, he knew she felt the same way too.

He dipped his head to plant a soft kiss on her hair. She moaned softly and stirred against him, causing a hot reaction from his body. He stiffened as she woke, her lids slowly fluttering open.

Before he could take her again, her stomach grumbled followed by his. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"How about that dinner?" Mimi raised a brow.

"Of course, my love. I hope you find takeout suitable in light of our current… situation." His eyes roaming down her body as he reached for his phone.

Mimi smiled at him innocently. "Well… I'm not picky when I'm hungry but I do have a condition."

Yamato raised a brow in question as he waited for his call to be picked up. "Hm?"

"You have to keep me occupied while we wait…" She bit her lip and opened her leg in a silent invitation that sent fire from his manhood to the rest of his body.

He growled low in his throat and pulled her over him just as his call was answered. He stumbled over his words and struggled to place his order as Mimi tortured and toyed with him.

"T-Thank you… yes… 45 minutes… a-ahh… y-yeah… I-I'll be here..." He ended the call promptly, eyes alight as he grinned slyly at Mimi. "Damn you, woman. I'll make you pay for that."

Mimi pulled back from his length with a flicker of her tongue and giggled at him. "You have 45 minutes."


	3. Day 4 - Shut Up and Hold Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters.**

 **A/N: Please refrain from flaming the writer personally; we're only writing fanfiction. If you're not a fan of the characters being shipped, simply don't read it because everybody is entitled to their own preferences without deserving to be disrespected.**

 **Reviews: Reviews really help inspire us to write more so please take a quick moment to share your thoughts! Thank you!**

 **Gah! I am so behind, sorry! Hope Day 3 wasn't too much (or not enough). I admit I had a little bit of trouble since I still need tons of work on romance scenes. If any of you have any pointers, please feel free to let me know for future works! Day 4 will be a short flash forward from Day 3 and by short, I mean less than a year into being together.**

* * *

Shut Up and Hold Me

Mimi took a deep breath as the radiologist prepped her for her weekly procedure. Yamato's warm hands grasped hers firmly and Takeru stood by her with a hand on her shoulder, both sending calming vibes throughout her body. Her caramel eyes were bright with apprehension and she stifled a gasp at the feeling of the cool gel against her skin.

Two more weeks. Two more weeks of prenatal visits and tests, birthing, breastfeeding, and parenting classes, prenatal yoga, and baby books. Oh so many baby books. She was excited but she was scared. Scared of having two babies in two weeks, scared of being an inadequate partner and mother, but right now, mostly scared of the decreased activity in her belly over the past week.

She loosed another breath as the technician pressed against her belly and moved about. There was a moment of silence and Yamato's hand tightening around hers as the moment felt like an eternity. Mimi was ready to fall into a pit of anguish when two heartbeats echoed from the machine.

The three of them released a sigh of relief. The twins were okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Mimi's body was sore and she felt gigantic and unattractive. It was as if she'd been pregnant forever. Despite the difficulty of being pregnant with twins at 21, she managed to stay relatively healthy and happy. Twins! She couldn't believe it either.

She smiled as her thumb rubbed at the rose gold band on her left finger, sporting a round cut Morganite stone paved with tiny diamonds. Even with Yamato being in college full-time and juggling a part-time job, he still managed to outdo himself with this ring. Yes, it was no diamond but it was absolutely stunning.

She remembered Takeru retelling the story of Yamato on the hunt for a ring.

Takeru said his brother had been frazzled, unsure of what kind Mimi liked and how they had never discussed it before. He was worried that she would not like it and be forced to wear a ring she didn't like for the rest of her life. Takeru had patted his brother on the shoulder, telling him that Mimi likes pretty and pink things and as long as it fits those two categories, she would love it. He was right, as usual. Yamato had picked a rose gold band with a Morganite stone. Pretty and pink. Perfect for her.

The story of their engagement was not like the romantic epics she dreamed it would be. And she absolutely had no idea that it would be with her brooding and handsome friend, Ishida Yamato. Everything had happened in a whirlwind and now she found herself 30 pounds heavier with two babies almost ready to burst out of her. The same year they reunited, they had shared their first kiss and their first… everything. Her whole life is drastically different from what she always fantasized it would be but she couldn't be happier. Even with the extra 30 pounds.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. Yamato drove, his free hand wrapped around Mimi's, occasionally fingering the ring on her finger.

To this day, he still can't believe how his life had changed. Truthfully, it was a massive challenge that terrified him to no end but out of this came two of the best things he could ever ask for in his life: Mimi saying yes to spending the rest of her life with him, and the healthy babies in Mimi's belly that was half his. He was going to be a husband and a father within a year of getting his first kiss and first everything taken from him by one of his old childhood friends.

Either of their parents were hesitant to lift a finger at first due to the disappointment. His mom and dad both were quick to come around, even helping him get a three-bedroom apartment near school for himself and Mimi, the twins' nursery, and Takeru. Takeru's help with rent and expenses, taking care of Mimi when he's at work… his brother had been that lifeline he didn't know he couldn't live without.

"Thanks for coming, Takeru. It means a lot to me that you try to make every appointment with us." Yamato gave him a nod of appreciation from the rearview mirror.

Takeru smiled and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course, brother. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiled contently and cast a sidelong glance at a napping Mimi. Even heavily pregnant, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her skin and hair glowed as if she had ascended into divinity. He was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Takeru sat at the backseat as they neared the apartment he shared with Yamato and Mimi. He sent his reply to Hikari several minutes ago to let her know they were on their way back. Both Mimi and Yamato were oblivious to the surprise they had all planned for the young couple.

With everything that went on and things finally settling down, the group decided to throw Mimi a baby shower. Yes, it was several months overdue but with the holidays having just passed and the whole deal with Mimi's parents, they never had a chance to plan one. And it was never too late for a party with presents.

They pulled up to their parking spot and Takeru proceeded with helping Mimi out of the car. She was awkwardly large and had trouble doing so herself.

Takeru looked around and spotted Sora's car across the street as Yamato grabbed hold of Mimi. He hoped Mimi and his brother hadn't noticed. Even if they had, they hadn't said anything. He watched as Yamato planted a soft kiss on Mimi's brow and smiled. The two couldn't be more perfect together and he was happy they found each other.

He went ahead of the two and slowly opened the door, noticing Hikari first, bustling around the dining area with Sora as they quietly finished setting everything out.

It was impressive. There were pastel mint and peach balloons and streamers all over the place. A diaper cake sat in the middle of the dining table surrounded with baby-themed finger food and desserts. The coffee table space was occupied with several gift bags and large gift boxes. Everything was mint and peach; a loose homage to both Yamato and Mimi's favorite colors, green and pink.

Taichi and the rest of the group were in the living area and as soon as they saw Takeru, they got into position as if ready to pounce. Takeru shook his keys off the handle exaggeratedly to gain the girls' attention as Yamato and Mimi entered.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

"Kyaa!" Mimi yelped as Taichi sprang at her, arms spread wide as if to hug them both.

Yamato steadied himself to keep her from toppling over as he scowled at Taichi and flicked him on the forehead. "Space bubble, Taichi. You're invading our space bubble."

Mimi laughed as the rest of them joined in to hug a now crying Mimi and pat their congratulations for Yamato.

"Sora, did you plan all this?" Mimi asked, hands frantically wiping away her happy tears.

Sora smiled. "Well, Taichi certainly didn't."

"Hey!" He nudged Sora with his elbow. "I helped too!"

Hikari laughed. "I guess he carried all the heavy stuff."

Sora rubbed Mimi's belly gently. "And you never got to have a baby shower. If anybody I know deserves one, it's definitely you."

Mimi hugged everyone again, tears anew as she mumbled her thanks. It meant so much to her for her friends to band together and secretly plan her a shower she was certain never to have. It certainly would have been one of her regrets.

Her stomach grumbled and with flushed embarrassment, she excused herself. She hadn't eaten all morning after all.

As she made her way to the dining table, a pang hit her so hard her knees buckled and her arms protectively wrapped around her belly.

Before she hit the floor, a muscular arm held her fast, the other hand under her belly right over one of her hands. "Whoa, Mimi. Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of chocolate brown ones filled with worry. "Taichi… oh Kami… ah!" Warm liquid rushed down her legs and onto the floor. "Something's wrong…!"

"Yamato!" Taichi called out immediately as he swept his other arm under Mimi's legs and held her against him. She gripped onto his shirt as the wave of pain crashed against her, causing her to cry out in pain. His chest was warm against her hands as she gripped onto him tighter.

* * *

Yamato was drying his hands in the bathroom when he heard Mimi cry out and Taichi calling for him. He rushed out, fear twisting at his gut as the rest of their friends surrounded her.

Taichi was carrying her in his arms, her face buried against his neck and shoulder as she cried. Yamato reached out to touch her face, twisted in pain at each contraction. "Mimi…" He took a quick look at the clear liquid pooled on the floor and loosed a deep sigh. "The twins are coming." It was no question.

"But… she's only 35 weeks! Her parents were supposed to fly in this evening." Sora frowned then gestured to the girls and the dining table.

"I know, they're early. I don't know what else to do but take her to the hospital. They told us that premature labor is common with multiple babies. I was just hoping we'd be the exception." Yamato shook his head then turned to his brother. "We'll have to notify mom and dad."

"I'll take care of it, aniki. You should place the call to Mimi's parents."

Takeru disappeared into one of the rooms as Yamato looked at Taichi in the eye. "Taichi, I need you to take her to the car. I'll grab our bags."

As Yamato turned away, a clammy hand stopped him. Her hand was so tiny in that moment that she feebly pulled at him. He closed the distance between them and muttered, "What is it, love?"

She opened her eyes, glazed with pain, and pointed towards the bathroom. He raised a brow.

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "There is no way I'm going to the hospital without a quick bath."

Taichi stifled a laugh as Yamato gawked at her. Ever the princess. "But Mimi, we have to—"

"No!" She held up her hand. As if suddenly renewed with strength, she eyed him fiercely. "You will either take me to the bathroom for a quick bath and change me in my labor clothes _or_ Taichi will take me and bathe me himself."

He noticed Taichi stiffen against her, his face red from ear to ear. Yamato closed his hands into fists at the thought of Taichi stripping his pregnant wife-to-be and seeing and touching the treasures only he was entitled to. He glanced sideways at Sora who shook her head in exasperation. Clearly she hadn't taken it the same way he had. Was he jealous?

Mimi held out her arms at him and without hesitation, he scooped her out of Taichi's arms.

Taichi sighed in relief as both Sora and Hikari subdued a chuckle. By the look on his face, Yamato could see his friend seriously thought he had to give Mimi a bath. He shook his head at him. That idiot.

Yamato turned to Jou and hesitantly asked, "Do you think we'll have time?"

"I'll have to check how far along she is. If that is… Mimi is okay with that…" Jou tried not to stutter as he averted his gaze to his medical bag, cheeks flushed.

"Mimi? Can Jou check to see? I just want to make sure the delay doesn't cause complications with the twins…"

Mimi creased her brows as if to fight them but instead, she placed a hand on her belly. "Okay... for the babies…"

Jou slipped on a glove and examined Mimi who was set down on the bed. He peered inside her skirt. "Okay, Mimi, this is going to be uncomfortable. If you feel any pain at all, please let me know right away."

Yamato put a hand on Jou's shoulder. "Wait a sec, how exactly are you checking?"

Jou held out his gloved hand. "I will have to measure with my hand."

Yamato's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Can't you just tell by looking?"

Jou straightened his glasses. "I'm sorry, Yamato, but I don't have x-ray glasses. It's the only way we can know for sure. If not, you might as well take her in now."

Yamato thought about it for a moment and grumbled in disdain. "Fine, but you're going to explain this to me as you go."

"Certainly." They both looked into Mimi's skirt and Jou bundled up his fingers as much as he can. He reached into Mimi's vaginal opening and eased his hand in.

Yamato squirmed. He didn't realize he was holding his breath during Jou's explanation until Mimi cried out. This was extremely uncomfortable to watch.

As Jou eased his hand out, he pointed to the spot on his hand to show Yamato how he measured. "She's 4 centimeters dilated. She's in transition from early labor to active labor. You have a few hours but I suggest you get her to the hospital as soon as you guys are done. I'm still a med student and not specializing in OB so I'd play it safer than sorry."

Yamato nodded as he picked Mimi up. "Thank you, Jou. That was… weird but, helpful information."

Mimi nudged at Yamato playfully. "If you thought watching was weird, try being me with Jou's _hand_ inside my sweet spot."

"Mimi!" Jou chided, his face completely reddened as he took off his glove. "I was mentally prepared to perform a medical examination on a patient."

"Uh-huh." Taichi poked Jou's cheek. "That's why you're that much closer to being a tomato than a doctor."

Jou swatted at Taichi's hand and gathered his things. "I have a few errands to take care of but I'll meet you all at the hospital in an hour."

Yamato nodded as he took Mimi to the bathroom and the rest of the group made themselves scarce.

Despite her protests, he made quick work of her bath, threatening to call Takeru in to hold her down if necessary. Her face was a mixture of pouting and contortion with each increasing wave of contractions. But he knew that if she didn't get her way, her stress levels will go through the roof.

After all, she'd been planning a specific routine for when this day came. And the cute labor gown. She'd sooner pull her hair out than give birth in an ugly hospital gown. At least that's what she had told him. He sighed. Ever the princess.

The door creaked open and Takeru spoke through without peeking. "Aniki, I got the bags loaded in the car. Everyone's heading down to the hospital but Sora wants to know if you want to ride with them so you don't have to drive."

Yamato looked at Mimi who nodded then he turned back to his brother. "We're just about done here. We'll ride with Sora and Taichi in her car, you drive my car to the hospital with the bags."

"I'll let them know." Takeru carefully shut the door to the bathroom as Yamato eased Mimi out of the tub.

He stifled a groan at her naked form. Even heavy with child, she looked erotic. He shook the quickly forming thoughts from his mind as he opened up a towel against her and wrapped her in it. He carried her to their room and changed her in a white maternity gown with sakura floral patterns. He made sure to secure the enclosures on the "milk breaks" so she doesn't flash those enormous breasts at their friends.

As they practiced, he quickly and nimbly worked his fingers along her hair and arranged her silky honey brown waves into a single side braid. She was insistent on looking cute for the labor pictures.

When they finally finished, Takeru stood by the door, ready to lock it behind them. "Sora and Taichi are waiting in the car. They pulled in just downstairs by the elevator."

Yamato nodded as he made his way down with Mimi in his arms. Before leaving, he noted that the dining table had been cleared out of all the food. He felt bad that all their efforts were in vain but he reminded himself to thank his friends for everything later.

The drive to the hospital was a combination of Sora's calm but efficient driving, Taichi freaking out and gripping one of Mimi's hands as she battled the onslaught of contractions, and Mimi laying back against Yamato, one of his hands firmly on her belly and the other held in her tiny vice grip, as he whispered sweet-nothings to her and kissed her head.

He had carried her in to the emergency room and set her down on the wheelchair they provided as they took her to her room for her OB to examine. From her measurements, she was near crowning and had to be prepped for the delivery room.

He was relieved to know that she wouldn't be suffering much longer but guilt gnawed at him every time he looked at her pain stricken face.

Yamato muttered against her hair as he kissed her then made his way to the waiting room to update his friends. He also phoned a quick call to Mimi's parents and left a message.

Yamato rushed to Mimi's side and brushed his knuckles against her cheek gently. "Is there anything I can do?"

She looked at Yamato and smiled weakly. "S-Sora… I want you and Sora with me… please…"

He nodded his agreement and asked the doctor for approval.

Takeru had volunteered to offer Mimi his support during delivery but she insisted that it was bad enough to allow Yamato to see her possibly poop on the table, there was no way she was going to endure the embarrassment amidst the bone-breaking pain of birthing twins.

* * *

Yamato and Sora flanked Mimi on both sides as she gripped onto their hands. She had a natural birth plan that she was very adamant about but was now quickly regretting. She couldn't believe the pain she was in and the fact that she had two babies to push through seemed like an impossible feat.

She cried and screamed, sweat coating her skin as heat flashed throughout her pained body. She tried to follow the doctor's soothing voice but it was difficult; she was in so much pain and breathing had become so difficult.

"Mimi, I need you to stop pushing."

"Wh-What? Why?" Mimi cried out and her gripped tightened around Yamato's hand. Something was wrong.

"There's face presentation. I can feel one of your babies' face. We're going to have to do a C-section."

"But…! I don't want to have surgery! Yamato, please tell her!"

"Yeah, doc, this wasn't a part of our birth plan."

"Neither is your first baby being in a mento-posterior position. If Mimi tries to deliver vaginally, it can be fatal for both herself and the twins."

Mimi clenched her teeth to keep from screaming out as a contraction waved in but she nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's prep her for surgery."

Both Yamato and Sora were scrubbed in and resumed their position on either side of Mimi's head in the OR. She was glad they were allowed to stay with her. This wasn't how she imagined it would all go down but at least her babies would be delivered safely.

"What about Ren? For our son?" Mimi breathed out.

"I like that." Yamato smiled down at her.

"Wait, you guys don't have names picked out yet?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Well, Yamato's very picky. He didn't like any of the ones I suggested before."

Sora chuckled as Yamato mumbled. "Well I guess now is as good a time as any."

"And for our daughter…" she started.

"Setsuna."

Mimi blinked. It was surprising for Yamato to suggest a name. She remembered him dismissing her every time she wanted to play the baby name game. "That's pretty. But why Setsuna?"

"Because I saw that it started to snow when you were being taken from your room. It's perfect."

It was beautiful and she liked it. If Yamato was set on it, she couldn't be happier. She smiled at him. "It's decided then."

"And your daughter is out." The doctor carefully passed the mewling baby to a nurse.

Mimi reached out towards her daughter. "I want to see her."

"Just one more moment, Mimi. I have to get your son out so I can close you up."

Mimi pouted as Yamato planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll go see her."

Both Sora and Yamato went to the table where Setsuna was being cleaned up as the second child was being pulled out.

"And he's out." Their son was handed to another nurse as the doctor resumed on Mimi.

Mimi craned her neck to get a peek when she realized something. "I don't hear him crying. Yamato, why isn't he crying?"

"I-I don't know, Mimi. Doc?"

Panic rose in her throat. No… she couldn't lose one of them. She'd gone so far. She'd been so careful. "Somebody talk to me!"

Before anybody could answer, the machines around her started beeping loudly and she felt a constriction on her chest.

"Mom's BP just shot up. Nurse, I need help over here!"

Yamato rushed to her side and she could feel the warmth of his skin through his gloves. "Mimi? Hey, love, stay with me. Please…"

Her vision was fading and her breathing was labored. She wasn't sure what was happening but an oxygen mask was placed over her face.

"Ren…" She tried to reach out but found that she couldn't move willingly. Her body had then started to convulse and the surgical techs had to hold her steady.

"What's going on with my wife? Please!"

"We're going to need you to step back, Yamato. We're going to do everything that we can." The doctor turned to the anesthesiologist. "Sedate her."

Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Yamato, you need to let them do what they have to do. We can't get in the way." She was holding Setsuna and she gestured towards the second table where Ren was.

A second cry rang out and Ren started to move. The nurse picked him up and handed him to Yamato. "His oxygen sats are low but that's common with preterm babies."

Yamato turned towards Mimi, his brows creased with worry. "Look, Mimi. Ren's going to be fine…"

Upon hearing Yamato's voice and the beautiful cries of two babes, Mimi smiled weakly. She loosed a heavy breath and closed her eyes for just a moment and that was when everything went black.

* * *

"Ishida-san, we'll need to take them both to NICU for examination."

The nurse moved to take Ren from him and for a moment he moved his son out of her reach. His eyes were vacant as he watched the doctors try to revive Mimi. He could see the nurse's lips moving but couldn't hear any sound coming out of her mouth. There was nothing in his ears but the beeping of the damned machines and the hollow hopelessness in his heart.

Sora placed a hand on his arm and gently shook him. "Yamato, we have to go…"

Yamato absently nodded and his children were taken from them and placed inside incubators. He heard them discuss that the babies were a little underweight; Setsuna at 2.40kg and Ren at 2.26kg. He also remembered the doctor mentioning that those are the average weight for premature twins.

He lingered for a moment, the turbulent blue of his eyes focused on his bride-to-be. He couldn't lose her now. Not after everything they'd been through. "Please… please come back to me…"

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he exited the OR and tore off his mask and cap. He hadn't bothered wiping them away as he sat down and buried his face in his hands. He was absolutely terrified. She never even got the chance to see them before she…

Sora wrapped a protective arm around him and he heard her sniffling. "Don't give up on her, Yamato. I know she's in there, fighting as hard as she can to make her way back to you."

Yamato merely nodded, quietly sobbing into his hands as Sora held him. Before he knew it, Taichi was on his other side, a stoic rock of support for his friend. Taichi said nothing as the three of them waited for any updates.

Moments that seemed like hours and years passed as the three of them sat in silence. Sora was rubbing Yamato's hunched over back as he stared at the floor, unmoving.

Taichi had informed the group and Yamato's parents of the babies' status earlier and Yamato's parents and Takeru had gone up to see them.

Due to respect for Mimi not having had a chance to see her children, the rest of the group decided to wait until she saw them first.

* * *

The double doors opened to reveal their exhausted obstetrician. Yamato shot up towards her and swallowed. "Is she…"

The doctor sighed then smiled. "She's fine. Her body was stressed from the surgery and her kidneys are weak but she's going to be just fine. My resident can brief you on her recovery plan." She clapped Yamato on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Mr. Ishida."

His knees buckled under him as he breathed out a sigh of relief. Good thing Taichi was there to support him. The news was overwhelming and he couldn't help but feel a huge weight lift from the pit of his stomach. He hugged the doctor then Sora and Taichi, tears anew in his eyes.

Congratulations were indeed in order. He was a father and soon-to-be husband to the most beautiful woman in the world. "Thank you, Kami." He whispered under his breath as he swiped at his tears. He had never cried so much in his life.

* * *

Mimi stirred into consciousness and moaned. Her body was even more sore than before and her head was pounding. She tried to shake off her stupor to assess her surroundings. She was in a hospital room and there were flowers everywhere. Lilies, her favorite.

And wrapped around her hand was Yamato's, his head leaning down on his forearm on her bed. She smiled and reached out with her free hand to touch his hair. She was painfully sore but she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to stare into the depth of those azure eyes.

He moved against her touch and groaned in response. He must have been exhausted. He lifted his head and there were shadows under his eyes. Poor guy. "Hey, you." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Mimi!" His eyes widened. "You're awake. Oh Kami…" Tears welled up in his eyes as he leaned over her and kissed her, first on the lips then her cheeks and forehead. "I was so afraid… I thought… I thought I'd lost you…"

"Me?" Mimi chuckled softly, their breaths mingled together at their proximity. "Nothing could keep me from you."

He kissed her again, more urgently this time. She moaned against him and pulled away. "Easy there, Yamato. I'm still in recovery from what you did to me." She giggled. She gazed at his handsome face longingly and her fingers found their way to his tousled hair, his soft lips, the stubble along his jaw. How she loved this beautiful man. How lucky she was to be his.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm and her fingers before resting it upon his cheek. "You came back to me… you—"

"Shut up and hold me." She scooted over to make room for him and he lay against her with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She was touched. She had never seen Yamato so vulnerable before, truly vulnerable. And he held her as if he was afraid she'd slip away from him forever. Her heart was melting for him.

"Yamato…" Her hand lay against his muscular chest, feeling the thrumming of his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Hm?"

"I will always come back to you."

He smiled against her hair and planted a kiss on her head. "I know. I love you."

"Mmm… I know." She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She smelled the faint scent of his body wash and cologne but underneath it all, there was the crisp refreshing smell of winter and snow. "I love you too."

"Are you strong enough to see Ren and Setsuna?"

Mimi's eyes were alight as she smiled brightly. "I would love nothing more."

* * *

 **(A/N: Ren's name means water lily or lotus and despite the meaning, it _is_ a unisex name. Setsuna has two meanings - calm snow and split second. I chose it because they were born at the end of February and in a split second, Mimi went from fine to preterm labor. They are also just beautiful names and goes really well with Mimi's personality and Yamato's last name. Hope you all liked this, please review and let me know what you think!)**


End file.
